lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King References in The Lion Guard
This page contains a list of all known references made to The Lion King films in ''The Lion Guard''.'' The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * This Land appears in the beginning, the music from The Lion King. * The beginning sunrise is almost identical to the very beginning of ''The Lion King. * Simba and Kiara observing the sunrise from the peak of Pride Rock and their discussion mirrors the scene in the first film featuring young Simba and his father, Mufasa. * As Bunga holds up the baobab fruit, he is standing in the exact spot where Rafiki stood when he presented Simba to the Pride Landers. *The way Cheezi nods his head rapidly mirrors the way Ed the hyena nods in The Lion King. * The way Janja is perched on the top on the volcano with his clan is similar to the way Scar sat on the peak of the mountain with his hyena army in The Lion King in the song Be Prepared. * When Kion sees that Simba wants to talk to him he states "We already had that talk. Can you feel the love tonight..." which is a reference to the Can You Feel the Love Tonight song in the original movie. * The way Rafiki raises his staff and cheers mirrors his actions in The Lion King when Simba returns to the Pride Lands. refcollage5.jpeg refcollage6.jpeg refcollage7.jpeg Comparison-tlgtlk.png Cheezi-Ed Collage.png refcollage2.jpeg Rafiki-staff Collage.png|monkey business Season One The Rise of Makuu * When Kion consults his family after Makuu challenges Pua to a Mashindano, Nala reminds her son that his father, Simba, had fought Scar in order to reclaim the throne of the Pride Lands. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots * As Kion tries to leave the Outlands, he falls down a hill and into a thorn bush, mirroring what a young Simba did when trying to escape Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. * The way Kion uses the Roar to defend himself and Jasiri from Janja's clan is similar to when Simba tried to use his roar to defend himself and Nala as cubs from Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. Thorns collage.png Bunga the Wise *The way Timon and Pumbaa swing from other animals is similar to the way they swung from vines during Hakuna Matata in The Lion King. *The way Rafiki meditates on a rock mirrors what he did in The Lion King. refcollage9.jpeg refcollage8.jpeg Can't Wait to be Queen * The title of the episode is a reference to the song I Just Can't Wait to Be King from the original movie. * The way Simba roars at Zazu, when he tells him he's not an elephant is similar to when a young Simba roars at Zazu during "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". *Kiara getting ambushed by Janja's clan mirrors when Simba, Nala, and Zazu get cornered by the hyenas Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed in The Lion King. Simba roars at Zazu.png refcollage17.jpeg Eye Of The Beholder * When Kion notices a wildebeest charging towards him, his expression is similar to the one his father made after seeing the wildebeest stampede when he was a cub. * The way Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu appeared during ''Outta the Way'' mirrors when Shenzi, Banzai and Ed did the same thing during Be Prepared. EOTB Ref.png Lion King Comparison 10.jpg The Kupatana Celebration *When Zazu got shocking with his teeth since Mbuni singing incorrectly to rehearsing ''Our Kupatana Community'' is similar to when Scar his claws scraping though the wall cave, Zazu cringes at the sound. *The way Kion lunges onto Janja to save Dogo is similar to when Simba lunges onto Nala to protect Timon and Pumbaa in The Lion King. In addition, Janja's expression when he sees Kion jumping towards him is very similar to Nala's when she saw Simba. Also, the way they tumble down the hill and Kion ends up pinning Janja is very similar to when Nala and Simba rolled down a hill and Nala ended up pinning Simba in the end. Part 4.jpg Lion King Comparison 6.jpg refcollage3.jpeg refcollage4.jpeg refcollage11.jpeg refcollage12.jpeg Fuli's New Family *During the buffalo stampede, the way a buffalo falls and slides toward the camera references the moment during the stampede scene in The Lion King when a wildebeest falls to the ground and slides closer to the screen. 1 *When Bunga feigns death and grabs a flower, he lies similar to how his uncle Timon did in The Lion King 1½. 2 *Bunga relaxing on a steam vent is the same as what Timon did while finding his new home in The Lion King 1½''.' Stampede-compare.png|1 Drama-queens.png|2 Lion King Comparison 11.jpg The Search for Utamu * Timon makes a reference to the original The Lion King film before he and Pumbaa adopted Bunga. Timon mentions that they already raised a lion, referring to how they had raised Simba. * When Mzingo and the vultures surround and attack Fuli while she lies, tired, on the ground, it mirrors the moment in The Lion King when some vultures fly around an unconscious young Simba in the desert and are about to feast on him until Timon and Pumbaa rescue him. Unconcious - Collage.png Vulture - Collage.png The Call of the Drongo * The scene where Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu watch the impalas from underneath a rock formation, as well as the scene of them overlooking the escaping impalas, is likely a reference to the original Lion King movie. * The way the impalas run into the gorge is almost identical to the stampede scene in The Lion King. Hyenas-compare0.png refcollage10.jpeg Hyenas-compare1.png The Mbali Fields Migration * The way Janja, Chungu and Cheezi run down the hill after the zebras mirrors what Shenzi, Banzai and Ed did when they were chasing young Simba. Lion King Comparison 3.jpg Bunga and the King * The scene where Simba falls into the sinkhole is very similar to how his father plummets back into the wildebeest stampede in The Lion King. * The song ''Hakuna Matata'' is a throwback to the original song from The Lion King. * The way Simba sings "Hakuna Matata" with Bunga mirrors the way he does it with Timon and Pumbaa. *The way Simba says: "I'm also the king!" and roars at Bunga, is similar to when Scar tells Zazu "I am the king!" and spooks him. Simba-mufasa-similarities.png Simba-mufasa-similarities2.png I'm also the King.png Hakuna matata collage.png Janja's New Crew *The scene where Janja, Cheezi and Chungu slide down a hill and bump one after another references when Shenzi, Banzai and Ed do this same thing when chasing young Simba, after which Banzai falls into the thorns that young Simba escaped through. *The way Janja falls back first references the way Mufasa falls back first to his demise. *As the Guard see Janja, Cheezi and Chungu run towards the Outlands from a cliff bears a similarity to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed looking over a cliff as they see Simba flee as a cub. *The way how Janja is caught resembles of how Zazu was caught in The Lion King by the hyenas. refcollage1.jpeg Betrayalcomparison.png Lion King Comparison 4.jpg Lion King reference.png Lions of the Outlands * The way Zira fiddles with a jerboa as she sings ''Lions Over All'' is similar to Scar's behavior with a mouse in The Lion King. *The way Zira watches the cockroaches crawl across the rock and then swats them off is similar to what she did to termites in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Kion being surrounded by the Outsiders is similar to what happened to Simba and Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *When Zira spoke to Kion and Jasiri, she's raising her head like in TLK2. Zira-scar-compare.png|1 Zira-ants-tlgvstlk.jpeg|2 Lion King comparison 1.jpg Reference to The Lion King 2 - Lions of the Outlands.png Never Roar Again * Fuli getting almost eaten by Makuu is similar to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride when Kovu as a cub got almost eaten by the crocodile he was standing on. Lion King Comparison 7.jpg The Lost Gorillas *When Kion slides down the snow hill it mirrors exactly when young Simba and Nala slide through a skeleton in The Lion King while escaping from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. *Kion holding onto the edge mirrors Simba trying to hold to a branch as a cub during the stampede in the original The Lion King. Kion falling down the snow.png Kion trying hold the cliff.png The Trail to Udugu * At the beginning of the episode, Kiara pins Kion to the ground in the same way that Nala pinned Simba to the ground when they were cubs in The Lion King. * The end of the episode shares similarities to the ending of the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, in which the camera zooms away from Pride Rock with four characters on the peak. * The way Simba was hanging in the vines was the same way he was hanging in The Lion King 1½ during the song Sunrise, Sunset. * Simba and Bunga relaxing in a jacuzzi during the song (When You're) Running with the King, looks similar to the scene in The Lion King 1½, where Simba, Timon and Pumbaa do the same thing. *Simba and Bunga's dance at some point during (When You're) Running with the King is the same one from Hakuna Matata in The Lion King. *Bunga riding an ostrich to follow Simba during (When You're) Running with the King looks similar to the scene in The Lion King during I Just Can't Wait to be King where young Simba and young Nala were riding on ostriches. Untitled drawing by andrewshilohjeffery-daznquw.png Trail of Udugu and Lion king 2 endings.png Lion King Comparison 12.jpg Lion King Comparison 13.jpg Lion King Comparison 14.jpg Bunga riding the Ostrich.png Season Two The Savannah Summit *Mbeya sitting on Zazu is similar to how the hornbill was squashed by a rhinoceros at the end of the "Can't Wait to be King" sequence in The Lion King. Lion King Comparison 8.jpg Lion King Comparison 9.jpg The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * In the beginning, when Ma Tembo and the elephants are marching through the sunrise is similar to what herd of Rhinos, giraffes, elephants and oryxes did during He Lives in You from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Kion and Simba running through the Pride Lands during the song The Path of Honor is similar to what Simba and Kiara did during We Are One in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Makini hugging Simba upon first meeting him is similar to what Rafiki and Mufasa did in the original Lion King. * When Janja talks to Ushari about Scar's death, the hyena reminds him of how Scar died in the original film. However, he mistakenly says that Scar died in the fire of Pride Rock, whereas he was actually eaten alive by his hyena henchmen (who are ancestors of him and his clan) as revenge for betraying them. Sunrise 2.png The Lion Guard running for The Path of Honor.png Swept Away *Bunga stepping in Beshte's pawprint mirrors Simba stepping into his father's pawprint as a cub in the original Lion King . Bunga and Simba's Beshte and Mufasa's Paw and Hoof print.png Rafiki's New Neighbors *As he paints, Rafiki recites his renowned chant, asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu mimi apana. The Ukumbusho Tradition *The way the Lion Guard dress up as adult lions is a reference to how Simba dressed up as an adult during "Can't Wait to be King". Simba-kion-king.png The Morning Report * During the song I Do Have a Great Deal to Say when Zazu mentions that "The king once wore leaves for a mane. And yes, there are times I have seen him standing out on Pride Rock in the rain" resemblances where Simba was singing I Just Can't Wait to be King, even showing him popping his head our and shaking his head, and the 'in the rain' moment resembles where Simba roars to take his place as King of the Pride Lands after reclaiming his kingdom from Scar in The Lion King. * When Zazu is caught by the hyenas he is put in a rib cage similar to the one during Scar's reign in The Lion King. **Both media also show his being steamed by Scar's cronies. Zazu's bone cage compression.png Leaf_mane_collage.png Roar_collage.png Divide and Conquer * The way Rafiki fights Janja and his hyenas is very similar to the way he fights Scar's hyenas in the original Lion King film. He actually refers to this by saying, "its been a long time since I embraced my inner warrior". Rafiki Fights Hyenas.png Rafiki Fights Hyenas 2.png Rafiki Fights Hyenas 3.png Rafiki Fights Hyenas 4.png Rafiki Fights Hyenas 5.png The Scorpion's Sting *There are several paintings of events that happened during The Lion King. *The sun seen setting fast while King Simba's life was on the line represents Mufasa's metaphorical statement of the sun setting on a king's reign. Simba and Nala has go back to Pride Rock.png Timon Hula.png Simba battles Scar.png Simba battles Scar 2.png Simba defeated Scar.png Simba become the Rightful King.png Part 1.jpg Part 2.jpg Part 3.jpg Simba get strung by Scorpion.png Timon and Pumbaa Crying.png The Lion Guard Battle.png The Kilio Valley Fire *When Kion says please to Bupu, it's the same way and the same smile when Simba and Nala say please to Sarabi. The Lion Guard says Please.png Cave of Secrets * There are several images of events that happened during The Lion King: Simba, Timon and Pumbaa Dancing through the moon 2.png Timon Hula 2.png Circle of Life.png|the birth of King Simba Simba defeated Scar 2.png|Scar's fiery fall The Hyena Resistance *Jasiri pins Kion to the ground in the same way that Nala pinned Simba to the ground when they were adults in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Jasiri pinned Kion.png The Fall of Mizimu Grove *Simba, Nala and Kiara stand together on top of Pride Rock just like at the end of The Lion King. Simba give a bad news.png Season Three Battle for the Pride Lands *The song, When I Led the Guard. Scar tells Ushari about the main conflict of the original movie. From killing Mufasa to his defeat by Simba. *Simba states that Pride Rock survived fires before. *At the beginning of the second half of the episode, the sun rises across the savannah on the day of Scar's defeat, in a similar manner to how the sun rose at the beginning of the original film. **This marks the second reference to that scene in the series, followed by the opening scene of Return of the Roar. *The sun rises on the day of said battle in a similar way than in the beginning of The Lion King. *The way Ushari attacks Kion after Scar is defeated, and Bunga intervening, sending Ushari falling to his death, is in a similar manner to how Kiara defeated Zira in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Scar kill Mufasa.png Stampede.png Simba battle Scar 3.png Simba defeat Scar 3.png Sunrise 4.png Pride Rock it's on fire.png Bunga save Kion's Life.png Ushari's Death.png The Harmattan During the song ''The Tree of Life'', the rarest animals doing conga lines mirror some animals doing conga line in Upendi , a song sung be Rafiki in TLK 2. Animals conga.png Ghost of the Mountain * Since Bunga is seen relaxing with pack of Red Pandas was the same thing Timon and Pumbaa did to a relaxing Simba while singing Hakuna Matata to cheer him up in the The Lion King. Bunga Relaxing with Red Pandas.png Poa the Destroyer * When Beshte rushed to warn the Lion Guard about "Poa the Destroyer" since the pebbles bouncing just the same thing starting for the Stampede in The Lion King. Rocks shakings.png Journey to the Pride Lands *During their song ''Of the Same Pride'', Kion and Rani mirror some of Simba and Nala’s actions in Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Kion pushes Rani in the water.png Kion and Rani in the water..png Kion and Rani running.png Kion loves Rani.png Kion nuzzles Rani.png Return to the Pride Lands *Setting aside the fact that this episode serves as a sequel to Simba's Pride this episode contains references and callbacks to the said film. The main points being the retelling of the 1998 sequel through the form of cave paintings, detailing the events playing out during the second half of the film, including Kovu and Kiara falling in love, the war with the Outsiders, Zira's death, and Kiara and Kovu's marriage and succession to Simba's throne. *Kiara says "we are one", the title of a song in the second film. *Rafiki bonks Simba in the head with his bakora staff causing Simba to rub his head just like in the original film. *King Kion and Queen Rani roar in unison at the very end, just like the featured couples in the films. Simba Rubs head.png Zira's plan.png Simba's mind about Kovu join in or not.png Zira and Simba's Battle.png We Are One.png Zira's regins ended.png Simba welcomes Zira's former pride.png Category:Miscellaneous